


Just Us?

by JSheets716



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716
Summary: “Okay. Let's start small. Have you ever been attracted to a guy?” Sock offered.Jonathan looked around nervously, wondering if perhaps Zack was nearby, or if he was at risk of being overheard. The bar had mostly emptied out, however, save for a few stragglers. Everyone, Zack included, was on the dance floor, grooving to Pat Benatar.Jon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, and Sock offered words of reassurance as Jon once again scanned the crowd, warily:“Jon, it's okay. Just focus on me, alright. No one else is here. It’s just us.” Sock said, gently clasping Jon’s shoulder.“Just us.” Jonathan repeated, though he wasn’t sure if it was in reply to Sock or to reassure himself. But whatever the reason, it worked.





	Just Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I felt compelled to write after listening to "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston. It's entirely self-indulgent, and very gay, but it's fun, so whatever. Obviously, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in the fic.
> 
> All you need to know is Sock is alive, they're all legal to drink, and it's 80s night.
> 
> Special thanks to InfaWrit10, who was kind enough to edit this work for me and catch all my typos and errors and clunky sentences. She's the best. Ya'll should read her work.

Jonathan looked around at the bar, somewhat surprised. It wasn't anything analogous to the dive bars he was used to frequenting. He was expecting near total darkness, the kind of darkness you had to squint in just to make sure you were still talking to the right person. Metal or punk pop would be playing on the jukebox, except when it was a live band. The bars would all have seedy-sounding names, like “The Hideout”, or “Skid Row”. The kind of bars Jonathan frequented were the kinds of places he didn't want his mother knowing about, full of punks and junkies.  
  
Rattlesnakes had the exact opposite vibe.

For one, it was very, VERY bright. Jonathan had never seen a bar so well lit. Music was playing on speakers hanging overhead; it was the poppy upbeat songs of Cyndi Lauper welcoming them inside. Male patrons of various ages were gathered around the bar. Not too far off, Jonathan spotted a dance floor. There were lights overhead that seemed to dance in time with the music, illuminating the floor and the dancers underneath. Everyone seemed friendly and welcoming, and Jonathan was already regretting being dragged out.

At least the name sounded tough. Rattlesnakes.              

Zack clapped his shoulder as he led Jonathan inside, gently, but forcefully. “First round is on me.”

 

Jonathan nodded, glancing around, trying to keep his head on straight. There were so many colors and sounds, and it was hard for Jonathan not to be overwhelmed. And the people. Jonathan spotted a bunch of guys in bright obnoxious colors, in a variety of 80s styles. Between them and the lights, it was a vortex of flamboyant, neon hues Jonathan felt lost in. Zack, fitting the mold, didn't look too out of place with his bright pink letterman jacket and skin-tight jeans.  
  
But Jonathan, for his part, felt completely isolated. Aside from the unusual surroundings he found himself in, he was the only guy in his line of sight wearing a leather jacket. Everyone had a neon look to them, so in his black jeans and steel toed boots, he clashed with the entire bar’s aesthetic.

“I look stupid.” He told Zack over the music as they approached the bar.

“What?  No. Relax.” Zack assured, before turning to the bartender and ordering two beers. They sat down, and as they waited for the alcohol, Jon asked:

“So what's protocol here?”

“What do you mean?” Zack asked.

“Well… I've never been to a gay bar.”

“It's just like a straight bar, Jon.”

“Yeah but like… what if a guy hits on me? I'm straight.”

“So tell them that. And if they bug you, I'll just pretend to be your boyfriend.” Zack promised, and as if to demonstrate, wrapped an arm affectionately around his friend.

Jon scowled and made a show of pulling away, even though he didn't really mind the closeness. They were roommates, and even though Zack was gay, Jon knew he'd never actually try anything.

“Why couldn't we have gone to Skid Row?” Jon asked.

“Because I've been to that bar three times in the last two weeks and you owe me.” Zack reminded him. “I've sat and watched you play pool and not talk to girls. So now we're going to my bar, where you can watch me dance and not talk to guys. Now try and have fun, ok?”

Jon grumbled in agreement, even though he'd really would have rather been drinking at home, or at least, at a straight bar. But Zack had a point; he had to at least make an attempt to enjoy himself. So he took the beer the bartender laid down, and clicked it with Zack’s. “Alright. Fair enough. Cheers.”

Zack grinned, and the two began drinking.

 

At some point during his second beer, Jon watched the crowd begin to move onto the dance floor as Madonna’s “Borderline” started playing, with much excited rejoicing from the crowd. Several patrons who were seated got up specifically to dance, and Jonathan watched in amazement. It was like the dance floor had become a magnet, and everyone was caught in the pull, Zack included.

“Gonna go dance!” Zack said excited, chugging the last of his beer, slamming it down, and sauntering away to the floor with a surprising amount of grace for his size.

“Have fun!” Jonathan called, watching his friend go. He watched Zack for a few moments, before his gaze turned to the crowd. A sea of mostly men, though Jonathan caught a few women in the mix, clearly all having the time of their lives as they bobbed and bounced along to the sounds of Madonna.

And then Jonathan saw a lithe young man begin to dance with Zack. His frilled, polka dotted dress was moving so fast the pinks and purples in the dress blended into a sickening indigo. Under the lights, his brown hair bobbed back and forth. His thin fingers had grabbed Zack’s muscular shoulders and the two swayed together. Jonathan didn't know what it was, but he couldn't take his eyes off them. Especially the stranger.

 

A few songs went by, and Jonathan watched the two, finishing his second beer before ordering a third. Eventually, Zack and the stranger stopped dancing, and Jon watched them whisper to each other. Zack motioned towards Jonathan with his head, and the stranger looked over before waving in a friendly manner. Jon merely gave a nod back. Then, the two parted, and Zack moved back over to the empty seat at the bar, which Jonathan had held for him.

“Have fun?” Jon asked, taking in the sight of Zack, whose brow was lined in sweat. He watched Zack take off his jacket before hopping on the empty stool.

“Yeah. You should get out there.” Zack suggested.

“No. No no. I don't dance.”

“Coward.” Zack chided.

The two watched the crowd, and Zack ordered another drink. The bartender was quick to give Zack his beer, before pouring out a strange yellowish-orange beverage into a tall glass.

“Here.” The bartender, a tan man in nothing more than a tank top, said as placed the drink in front of Jonathan.

“I didn't order this.” Jon informed him.

“I know. He did.” The bartender said, pointing across the bar at Zack’s dance partner. Jon caught a second glance at the skirt, full of black polka dots, an ombré design of pink fading into purple. The boy’s top was simple and black. He caught Jon looking at him and raised his own strange orange drink in solidarity with Jonathan.

“That was nice of him. You didn't even have to dance with him.” Zack said, as Jonathan warily examined the liquid sunset in the glass.

“Mhm. Did you make him do this?” Jon pondered, aloud. Zack had been trying to make him socialize...

“Nah, dude. He just asked my name and I explained I was with you. You should go thank him, though.”

Jonathan groaned. That was exactly what he was afraid of. “Don't make me do it. Don't make me be social, please.”

“Be social.” Zack ordered.

  
  
Jonathan scowled, and it only deepened when Zack gave him a light shove. When Jonathan didn't move, Zack shoved him again. Jon mumbled obscenities under his breath, but took the fruity drink and walked over to the other end of the bar where the stranger was situated.

“Thanks.” Jon said, motioning to the drink.

“Any time, Hot Stuff.” The young man replied with a grin, before he patted the barstool next to him, indicating Jon should sit. Jon felt a bit embarrassed about the compliment, as it wasn't often he was flirted with, and he studied the boy in the dress for a moment. The stranger was clearly waiting for him, so with great hesitation, he took a seat.

“It's Jonathan.”

“Friends call me Sock,” The next thing Jon knew, his new friend was extending a hand for him to shake. Jon accepted it, his gaze traveling from the man’s hand to the rest of him.

Up close, Jonathan couldn't help but be drawn to the youth’s green eyes and the various freckles that spattered his face. His auburn hair was swept up in comically big 80s fashion, held up by a black headband.

“Sock?” Jonathan asked in disbelief, and he nodded in reply. Jonathan decided it wasn't worth digging further into.

A beat passed between the two, and Sock finally spoke:

“This your first time here?” Sock asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Jon countered. Sock nodded.

“You look kinda uncomfortable.”

Jonathan supposed that was true. He still felt really out of his depth. He took a sip of his drink, and was surprised at how sweet it was. His tastebuds were hit with cranberry juice and peach schnapps, and Jonathan couldn't even taste the alcohol as he downed the drink. “What is this?”

“Sex on the Beach. You like?” Sock asked.

Jon took another sip. It was all the answer he could give, at least until Sock put up a hand to stop him.

“Easy, Hot Stuff! There's vodka in that.” Sock warned. Jonathan immediately slowed up, not wanting to overdo it. Sock smirked at the blonde, taking in his new friend’s appearance, his eyes traveling up and down Jonathan’s chest and body while the other was distracted with his drink.

“So why’d you buy me this?” Jon asked, fiddling with his straw to keep from downing the whole thing.

“Cause you looked uncomfortable. And cause I felt bad for stealing your boyfriend.” Sock explained. Jonathan furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he connected the dots. Sock was talking about…

“Zack’s not my boyfriend. I'm straight.” Jonathan explained. It was Sock’s turn to look confused.

“Really?”

“Yeah. What's so surprising about that?”

“Most straight people wouldn't be caught dead in here. Least of all on 80s night.”

“I came here for Zack.” Jonathan explained, looking back to where he had been previously seated. But the barstool was empty, save for Zack’s abandoned jacket. Jon scanned the bar, and then the dance floor, and found Zack dancing with a very tall and pretty-looking young man.

“He's a really good dancer. And you're a really good friend.”

“Thanks.” Jonathan said. He felt strangely warm, and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Sock’s kind words. Finishing his glass, he spoke:

“I'll get the next one.” Jon promised, watching as Sock finished out the last of his drink. He ordered two more, and when they came, clinked his drink with Sock’s.

“Cheers!”

 

\----

“She got a new man?”

“Well… no.”

“What's his name?”

“Joane.”

Sock winced in sympathy and patted Jon’s shoulder affectionately. They were several drinks in now, and Jonathan was feeling it.

“I mean it's fine. I mean, it's not fine. I mean, it bothers me but I'm trying not to let it bother me, you know? Like, I wanna be supportive of Lil cause she's a great-” Jonathan paused.

He corrected himself: “....was a great girlfriend. And if she's a lesbian now, I gotta support that, right?”

Sock shrugged. “I mean, you don't HAVE to. She broke up with you, right? You could get her back.”

Jonathan snorted. He stirred his drink using the straw. “Any ideas?”

“You could kill her.”

Jonathan laughed, and Sock continued. “Hell, I'll even do it for you.” Sock’s entire tone and expression darkened, and Jonathan couldn't help but feel somewhat afraid.

“Dude…”

“I'm kidding!” Sock said, with a laugh, immediately more cheerful and excited. Jonathan laughed awkwardly in tandem, if still a little warily.

“It's great you wanna be supportive. Not many people would want to be. You're a good guy, blondie,” Sock teased, playfully tussling Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan felt his cheeks turn red at the touch, but he welcomed the feeling.

“Thanks, leg warmers!” Jon said, playfully grabbing at one of the black articles of clothing that covered Sock’s legs. Sock giggled at the touch, and pulled away, slowly.

  
  
There was a beat of silence between the two, and Sock finished his drink and ordered two more. As they waited for their next round, Jonathan leaned closer:

“So, can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Sock answered. Jonathan rolled his eyes, and Sock chuckled but nodded in assent.

“How did you know?”

“You're gonna need to elaborate, Hot Stuff.”

“I mean… how'd you know you liked guys.” Jonathan whispered.

“You mean, how did I know I was gay?” Sock corrected.

“YES. How did you know?” Jon asked. He couldn’t help but feel awkward about asking. Probably because, outside of Zack, he didn’t really know any gay people. He supposed he could have asked Lil, but considering how awkward their breakup had been, he’d rather avoid that minefield.

Sock thought back to the first time he ever liked a guy. “I always knew, I guess. Girls never really interested me. When I hit twelve or thirteen, I remember most guys my age drooling over girls, and I guess I kinda just started drooling over them instead. I never had a moment where I was in doubt, or questioning. I'm gay, always have been.”

Jon seemed somewhat disappointed by the answer, but didn't immediately respond, as the bartender arrived with the drinks. Jon took those few moments to think, and he stared into the blurry sunset of his beverage, slowly losing track of how many he had thus far.

“Why do you ask?” Sock wondered.

Jon snapped his head up at that, gazing at this stranger-slowly-turned-confidant. He scratched the back of his neck, anxiously, wishing he had worn his grey hoodie so he could pull it up and hide. An extra layer of security from something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to admit.

But alcohol had a way of loosening his tongue. He felt the urge to spill everything, to tell Sock things he hadn't even confided to Zack about.

“It's just…” he paused, and took a big sip of his beverage before he continued, the vodka in the drink propelling him forward.

“I just wonder if maybe Lil might be onto something. I mean, whatever she's getting from Jojo is something I couldn't give to her, right? So… what if I'm missing out on being with a guy?”

Sock’s interest was piqued. He had a feeling Jonathan wasn't entirely straight. But he didn't want to press too hard. The last thing he wanted to do was freak Jon out.

“You think you might want to try being with a guy?” Sock asked, gently. Jon didn't answer, but Sock could see the hesitation and fear in his deep blue eyes. Sock felt waves of pity. He took a deep breath and then exhaled.

“Okay. Let's start small. Have you ever been attracted to a guy?” Sock offered.

Jonathan looked around nervously, wondering if perhaps Zack was nearby, or if he was at risk of being overheard. The bar had mostly emptied out, however, save for a few stragglers. Everyone, Zack included, was on the dance floor, grooving to Pat Benatar.

Jon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, and Sock offered words of reassurance as Jon once again scanned the crowd, warily:

“Jon, it's okay. Just focus on me, alright. No one else is here. It’s just us.” Sock said, gently clasping Jon’s shoulder.  
  
“Just us.” Jonathan repeated, though he wasn’t sure if it was in reply to Sock or to reassure himself. But whatever the reason, it worked.

 

For the first time that night, Jonathan felt reassurance. Jon’s blue eyes met Sock’s green ones, and Jonathan couldn't help but notice how green they looked, especially as they reflected off the shimmery lights of the club. Sock’s reddish-brown hair was sticking out of the headband like crazy, looking wild yet free, like Sock had on the dance floor. Jon noticed constellations of freckles under Sock’s eyes and around his nose, and his full lips. Jonathan briefly considered leaning in and kissing him…

And then he stopped. Remembered where he was and what he was doing. He pulled away from Sock, but only slightly. He decided to focus on the question.

Jonathan thought back as far as he could remember, but he couldn't recall one way or the other. There was maybe a brief period of curiosity when he was 13 or 14, but he chalked that up to puberty. Aside from that… There was…. whatever he was feeling about Sock, which he wasn't even sure what it was. Maybe it was all the alcohol?

“I don't know. I never thought about it, really.” He answered, somewhat honestly. Because he hadn't. Not until Lil left him.

Sock wasn't surprised. Jonathan, while uncomfortable, wasn't outwardly homophobic, so he doubted the blonde was harboring deep seeded, internalized homophobia. He was likely just confused. So Sock was going to do his best to fix that.

“Okay. Next question, have you ever watched gay porn? With dudes.” The hesitation on Jon’s face was clear before Sock even finished the sentence.

Jon gulped and nodded. “Yeah. Not until Lil… called it quits. I was bored and horny, so I put on some porn, and then I thought about gay porn. So I put that on and…” Jon stopped. He took a sip of his drink.

“Did you like what you saw?”

Jonathan didn't need to answer. The reddening of cheeks was all the confirmation Sock needed. He didn't push it, and instead moved on to his next question.

“Would you want to try something like that, with a guy?”

Jonathan was honestly stumped here. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he wondered if maybe he'd like being… intimate, with another guy. He was definitely a lot more curious about it now that they were discussing it, out in the open, but he was also nervous about it. For one, he didn't know any gay guys, aside from Zack. For another, he wasn't sure if he was over Lil yet. And sex made everything more complicated.

“I… I don't know. Maybe? But I can't do that now. I'm not ready.” Jon admitted.

Sock nodded, and offered another consolatory arm pat. “There's no rush, Jon. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You're in charge of your own body. You don't have to explore this side of yourself if you don't want to. Ok?”

Jon nodded, really appreciative of how Sock was being so kind. He barely knew the guy, and yet he was super sweet.

“So what do you think you are ready for?” Sock asked. Jonathan shrugged.  
  
“I dunno. I don’t know what I’m doing. I only came over and talked to you cause you bought me a drink.” Jonathan confessed. “If you hadn’t, I’d still be over there.” He pointed back over to the bar, where Zack was chatting it up with one of several dance partners.  
  
“Not a fan of people, are ya, Hot Stuff?” Sock asked. Jonathan didn’t answer, so Sock continued. ”Well, you won’t be able to do anything until you get comfortable talking to people. Nothing wrong with a conversation, right?” Sock supposed.

And Jonathan supposed he was right. Conversations were harmless.

“Alright. So let’s find someone for you to talk to.” Sock said, after Jonathan had started surveying the bar and the dance floor. “See any cute guys?”

Jon looked all around, but no one seemed to really catch his eye. All the dudes he saw seemed really too into the dancing or their drinks to want to talk. And sometimes, they were too into each other. Jon struggled with talking to people normally, preferring to be antisocial. How was he supposed to chat up a stranger?

And then his gaze fell on Sock. Sweet, helpful Sock, who had bought him several drinks over the course of the night. Who was being nothing but helpful and supportive. Who not being judgmental in the slightest despite having just met him.

 

Jon gave him a once over while Sock looked around, noting the black high heels that Sock was wearing that hung from the barstool. The black fishnet tights, the leg warmers and the skirt… Sock looked good. Jon didn't get why Sock wore women’s clothes, but he hardly cared. Sock looked really good.

“I see a hot guy.” The words flew out of Jon’s mouth before he had time to consider, much less stop them.

“Great!” Sock chimed in, spinning his head around to face Jonathan, to see where he was looking. But all he found was that Jonathan was looking at him.

“Where is he?” Sock asked, honestly confused.

“I'm talking to him.” Jon replied, not breaking away from Sock’s gaze. The alcohol had given him liquid courage, and Jonathan wasn't going to waste a drop.

“Oh…” The redness and warmth hit Sock’s cheeks like fire, and he was grinning like an idiot before he could realize it. He had been in command of this whole conversation, but now suddenly he felt flustered and nervous. He anxiously scratched the back of his neck while he struggled to come up with a response, suddenly unable to look Jonathan in the eye.

“I mean, I wouldn't- I don't think… Thanks, Jonathan.” Sock said, beaming.

“No problem, Hot Stuff.” Jonathan teased, sticking his tongue out at Sock, playfully. Sock nudged Jonathan in retaliation.

The two finished their drinks, and Jon spoke. “Gotta go pee. Don't go anywhere, ok?”

“Kay,” Sock answered, before watching Jonathan stumble off into the bathroom.

 --

 

Jonathan was washing his hands when Zack stumbled into the bathroom.

“Dude! Having a good time?” Zack asked. Jonathan smiled, and wiped his wet hands on his jeans.

“Actually? Yeah, yeah I kinda am.” Jonathan admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“Saw you talking with Sock. He's a cool guy, right?”

“Yep. I'm gonna head back out. I'll catch up with you later.” Jonathan said, making a beeline for the door.

“Alright, later man!” Zack called, before he went to attend to his bladder.

 

Exiting the bathroom, Jonathan was greeted with the loud blaring of music. As it was getting later in the night, the club was filling with all sorts of people of various ages, dressed head to toe in their worst (and best) 80s fashions. Jonathan spotted at least two different Prince impersonators, and even one guy dressed up as David Bowie from Labyrinth, complete with a noticeable crotch bulge.

And there was Sock, waiting on his stool for Jonathan to return. Jonathan sauntered over confidently. The alcohol had settled in his system rather nicely, and he was feeling really good. Acknowledging his… bisexuality? His attraction to Sock made him feel lighter, somehow. He wasn't quite sure what that made him, but it made him feel good.

“So what's next?” He asked Sock.

“What’d’ya mean?” Sock responded.

“I mean, you said start small. So, what comes after talking?” Jonathan asked, curious. Flirting, he supposed. But hadn't they already started that?

“Well, I mean, I guess that depends on what you-”

 

_“WOO!”_ The loud blaring of synthesizers rang in Jonathan’s ears, as he had completely missed the beginning drum solo that had kicked the song off. Now, though, he could hear the music as the dance floor seemed to reach a new fever pitch.

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” Sock shouted over the din, hopping off the stool he was situated on. The man in the dress suddenly launched forward and grabbed Jonathan’s hand.

“Dance with me!” Sock said, as the vocals of Whitney Houston started up. It was “I Wanna Dance With Somebody.” Before he could have any say in the matter, Sock was running for the packed dance floor, dragging Jonathan along with him.

 

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
_ _And the sun begins to fade_

   
“I don't really dance!” Jonathan shouted over the music, as Sock reached the edge of the dance floor. Jonathan pulled away from Sock, who froze, looking from the floor to Jonathan.

“Why not? It's fun!” Sock reassured.

“I can't dance… I'll look stupid.” Jonathan called back.

Sock frowned, before leaning forward. “Please? Come on, Hot Stuff. Just focus on me. No one else is here. It’s just us.” Sock said, before extending his hand.

Jonathan took a deep breath, before taking Sock’s hand. “Just us.”

 

_I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
_ _With somebody who loves me_

 

Jonathan started by swaying in place, which Sock encouraged, doing his own swaying. The blonde’s movement were stiff and somewhat uncoordinated, but Sock didn't seem to mind. Jonathan kept his gaze entirely on Sock, not wanting to meet anyone else’s eyes.

Sock, meanwhile, had much more graceful movements. But true to his word, his attention was focused entirely on Jonathan. It was as if the two were alone. As the song continued, Jonathan relaxed more, his movements slowly becoming more natural.

 

_I need a man who’ll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last  
_ _So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls_

 

Sock and Jon were now moving back and forth now, holding hands and swaying in tandem. Jon could hear Sock’s high tenor voice shouting the lyrics along with the crowd, and he couldn't help but laugh. Twelve hours ago, he wouldn't have even considered entering a gay bar, or calling a guy hot, or dancing. But now…

 Now anything was possible.

 Jonathan glanced at his partner, and Sock was grinning back at him, clearly having a great time as the bridge started:

 

_Somebody, who, Somebody, who,_  
_Somebody who loves me_  
_Somebody who, Somebody who,  
_ _To hold me in his arms oh_

 

“Yeah! You got moves!” Sock encouraged as Jonathan danced, making the blonde blush. But Jon didn't stop. If anything, he felt invigorated. Now that he had shaken off the cobwebs of awkwardness and left his embarrassment behind him at the bar, he felt he could dance all night. And it was all thanks to Sock.

 

_Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance dontcha wanna dance_  
_With somebody who loves me  
_ _Dance_

  
The song wound down, leaving Sock and Jonathan practically panting but with wide smiles. Jon grabbed Sock and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

 Sock clearly heard Jonathan’s whisper:

"Thanks. For this. For everything, tonight.”

 And suddenly Sock felt his knees weaken and his chest tighten in the best way, and suddenly he didn't want this night or this moment to end. He wanted to stay and dance, with Jonathan, forever. It was suddenly just the two of them, even if they were surrounded by a bunch of wild dancers.

 “It's my pleasure.” Sock replied, as a Michael Jackson song started up.

 They continued to dance.

 

\---

 

Jonathan lost track of how many songs had passed, but soon the dance floor was beginning to thin out. The loud and roaring songs of Cyndi Lauper were being replaced by slow jams. Both Sock and Jon had began to start to sober up, but their fun hadn't stopped in the slightest and they kept dancing without a care in the world. The pair watched those still remaining on the floor begin to partner up, to slow dance, and Sock looked at Jon, somewhat expectantly.

 “Still got one more in you?” Sock was biting his lip and fiddling with a button on Jonathan’s coat as he waited for a reply.

 Jonathan nodded, but added: “I've never- um, I never slow danced before.”

 “It's okay. Just put one hand here… and one-” Sock demonstrated, guiding Jonathan’s hands to his back and his waist. The two swayed together, barely a few inches between them. “Only You” by Yaz started playing, and Jon pulled Sock tighter to him without even realizing it.

Jonathan could feel himself sweating through his jacket, though this was an entirely different kind of perspiration than the one he created while dancing. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he did his best to try and drown it out.

“How am I doing?” Jon asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“You're amazing- ah, I mean, you're doing amazing.” Sock answered, causing both of them to blush.

“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.” Jon replied, regaining some of his nerves.

There was a beat. And then Jonathan again. “I'm glad you got me to dance. And bought me a drink.”

“Me too.” Sock confessed. This was hardly how he expected the night to go, but he could not be more pleased by the outcome if he tried. Parting afterward was going to suck, he knew, but he wasn't expecting this to last more than a night. Sock had met countless amazing guys before, but they all ceased to exist at sunrise. Jonathan likely wouldn't be any different.

 

“Hey Sock?”

“Yeah?”

“You got me drinks, and got me to dance. Is it okay if I gave you something?” Jonathan asked.

“Sure.” Sock said, having no idea what Jon meant, but being curious all the same.

“And it's just us, right?” Jon asked, remembering the mantra Sock had told him at various points throughout the night.

“Just us.” Sock repeated.

Jonathan smiled, and lightly pressed his hand and thumb onto Sock’s cheek, lightly lifting his head up. And then Jonathan leaned forward and kissed him.

Kissing Lil had been great. It felt good. But this…

Jonathan felt as if his cells were dancing alongside him, the butterflies in his chest performing an aerial waltz as they swayed together. Sock, surprised by the kiss, immediately reciprocated, pulling Jonathan closer before the kiss could even break.

Reluctantly, however, Jonathan pulled away, panting.

“That was… whoa.” Jon said,

Sock laughed in reply, and merely leaned forward to kiss Jon again. Jon welcomed it, glad he had sobered up somewhat for this. He wanted to remember this moment, and this night.

When they broke, Jonathan kept swaying, slowly, as the song drew to a close.

“Can I see you again?” The blonde asked the young man in the dress.

Sock beamed in reply. Maybe Jonathan wouldn’t cease to exist after all “Just us?”

“Just us.”


End file.
